The traditional standard pocket appearing on casual wear and dress attire has limited function for the consumer due to its permanence. Because these pockets are fixed structures, they very often cause a tight pulling sensation when full and over time tear and fray, ending further usage of the pocket or risking the loss of change, keys, etc. Unless patched or sewn, torn or frayed pockets also negatively affect the overall appearance of the garment they are attached to.
The extensive manufacture of permanent pockets on various clothing is an indicator of their popularity. Pockets are conventionally used as a storage place for one's valuables and non-valuables, a place to carry items to one's destination while freeing one's hands, and when empty, a place to position or warm one's hands, if desired, with little style.
These traditional beliefs relative to viewing pockets are suggest a limited prior art perspective. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 243291 typifies the basic use of fixed, or sewn on packets as known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,961 discloses a detachable hospital scrub top including a neck strap at the neck for a stethoscope, detachable sleeves, and a two pocket pouch at the waist area having two separate flaps secured by Velcro.TM. (hook and loop fasteners), and an area behind the pocket with a third wide pocket, as well as a double pocket on the sleeve for pens, pencils, etc. This pocket pouch is designed strictly to benefit those working in an operating room with no other purpose. It does not have unique ornamentation, so usage is of a limited nature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,077 is a ski jacket and hood with interior pocket that uses the pocket to store a face mask when not in use. The lower edge of the face mask uses Velcro.TM. (hook and loop fasteners) strips to hold the mask into a lowered position when in use. This pocket is intended for storage and is used within a specific area to assist a skier in maintaining warmth. Fashion is certainly not a consideration when using a face mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,673 is a storage band for a video monitor using Velcro.TM. (hook and loop fastener) material. The side plates of this storage device have pockets for storing pencils, markers and small floppy disks. The front plate of this storage device has a pocket for holding objects for persons using video monitor. Again these pockets have restricted usage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,004 is a water resistant baby blanket assembly with a pocket for protection of the head of the infant from adverse weather conditions. Velcro.TM. (hook and loop fasteners) is connected to the edges of the blanket for connection of the blanket to baby carriers and for connection to another of the strips connected to the blanket assembly. Thus Velcro.TM. (hook and loop fasteners) usage in all of the heretofore mentioned patents has not other creative use, only practical, lacking spontaneity, with little potential other than to hold or fasten one's pocket.